


late night coffee

by jooniemonie



Series: Sengoku Basara [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Date Masamune - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, actually this community is so underrated, also senbasa is very underrated i recommend this!!, coffee lovers lmao, reader - Freeform, sengoku basara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniemonie/pseuds/jooniemonie
Summary: oof y'all should check Sengoku Basara out!!





	late night coffee

* * *

_**Late nights are the best nights.** _

—

_[ ; song : rook1e - i fell in love with you one night in september ; ]_

—

(First name) took a deep sigh, lurking along the same old dark sidewalk. She wanted to escape some of her problems within her household, by just going out in the middle of the night.

Good thing her best-loved coffee shop is still open. Usually, it closes when there aren’t any customers coming along. Heck, (First name) was one of the reasons why the coffee shop isn’t closing for an early time.

(First name) head towards the coffee shop, seeing a few number of people still inside—more or less consisting of 7?

As usual, she stepped inside, the cold air from the shop greeting her as she got in. She approached the counter, looking at them as if they know what to do. The woman at the counter nod straight at her co-workers to make (First name)’s order.

After she got her order, she sat to where she usually is. Grabbing her favored book by the shelves, she opened the part where she had stopped last while sipping her drink.

As (First name) kept on reading and drinking - unknowingly - someone tapped her shoulder a couple of times. She turned around, examining a semi-long brown haired male - whose hair is a bit messy, with a weird eyepatch by his right eye - whilst holding his drink.

”Um… may I help you?“ she queried politely, not leaving her gaze straight at his pair of alluring blueish eyes.

She had to admit. He was kind of handsome.

”Is there someone sitting with you?“ the male motioned to the blank seat in front of her.

She kindly shook her head, inclining her head to respond that he could sit with her. (First name)’s eyes roamed around the shop. Some seats were left unoccupied, but why’d he decide to sit right next to her though?

(First name) faced the male, who was just drinking his order, while fiddling the cup. She could tell it became very awkward between them.

She made a decision to break the unwieldy silence.

”E-Excuse me if I ask you this, but why did you picked this spot instead of the other unoccupied seats around?“ she slightly coughed, mentally face-palmed that she just stuttered in front of a - very beautiful - man.

He just let out a soft chuckle, making her cheeks to be blemish pink.

*”I always sit in this portion of the shop,“ he showed a sly grin, winking in process, ”and I wouldn‘t even mind if someone as cute as you to sit with me.“

(First name)‘s cheeks turned even more ruddy, whilst sipping her joe, trying to hide her embarrassment. She didn‘t know how much this guy is even a total flirt. Kinda.

”Oh, shut it eyepatch,“ she scoffed, ”if you still go on with your talk, I would suggest that you shut up.“

He chuckled, snatching her book off her hands, scanning every contents of it.

”Hey, give it back!“

”Hm, nope~.“ he smirked, lifting the book as high as he could so that she couldn’t reach it. Tall asshole.

She crossed her arms, ”Are you underestimating me?“

He chuckled one last time, before handing it back to her. They both returned to their seat, settling down and drinking at the same time.

”Date Masamune,“ he mumbled, glancing at her between sips.

She took a look at him with confusion, before realizing that he just gave out his name.

”Huh—oh! Um, (First name),“ she smiled cutely, making his cheeks turn a bit sanguine.

(First name). Masamune thought, as he admired every bit of her. Her laugh, her smile, everything. He just thought about how stupid it will be if he would confess to a girl he just met, but he couldn’t even help it.

As they went on to chat, (First name)‘s phone buzzed, and she said was that her mother wanted her to come back home safe.

”Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to go home,“ she chuckled, standing up at the same time, ”Mama‘s going to kill me.“

Masamune nod in understanding. He was having second thoughts on telling what he truly feels for (First name). Should he tell it before it‘s too late?

He took a few breaths, before standing up and gently grabbed her wrist, making her to be forced to face him.

”Wait…“ he slightly hesitated, but he went on.

(First name)‘s face was puzzled, as if she doesn‘t know what to say, nor react.

”U-Um, anything wrong?“ her cheeks redden, not caring nonetheless that she just stuttered.

Masamune hitched, processing for a few moments on what to even respond.

Oh, that‘s right.

He‘s going to convey his feelings for this girl in front of him.

”I… I think I—“ he clicked his tongue, realizing he‘s a bit stupid that he stopped talking, ”shit.“

(First name) didn‘t know what to respond for this. The fact that he hid his face behind his hair made him look ten times even more adorable, while being flustered.

Instead, she just let out a short cackle, before stepping closer to Masamune - still grasping his right hand - kissing him in process.

”I think I know what you will say,“ she grinned, suddenly flicking his nose, ”dumbass.“

”Oh, so now you call me a dumbass?“ Masamune smirked, before bringing (First name) close, then kissing her with force.

Her (eye color) eyes widen with surprise, then pulled away with a victorious grin coming from him.

”That‘s what you get for calling me a dummy,“ he chuckled.

She laughed, before holding both of his hands, kissing him passionately.

”I love you, (First name),“ Masamune grinned, pecking her nose.

”Love you too,“ she giggled, then the two of them storm off the coffee shop—together.

What could you say? Late nights are the best nights.

—

”Hey,“ Masamune nudged her shoulder.

(First name) shifted her head towards to his direction, gripping his left hand, ”Yeah?“

”I actually see you very frequent on the coffee shop,“ he scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks turning ruddy, ”and I was afraid of talking with you because I liked you back then.“

Now it was her time to blush. She rolled her eyes, pushing Masamune a bit to the side, not really believing him.

”You sound like a stalker,“ she punched his shoulder, before pressing her lips to his, ”but I don‘t care nonetheless as long as I got a flirtatious boyfriend.“

”And I got myself a silly girlfriend,“ Masamune chuckled, straddling around the park before going home.

—

* - he just used that reason so that he could actually sit next to you ;)

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof y'all should check Sengoku Basara out!!


End file.
